Dragon of a Brother-in-Law
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Ron Weasley has passed away. Home and retired from Romania, Charlie Weasley encounters his sister-in-law Hermione bedridden from grief. Can he get her to become the witch she once was... and possibly open her heart once more? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Light Gone Out

**Chapter 1: Light Gone Out**

Harry Potter parked his Muggle car next to the cute little brownstone in Ottery St. Catchpole. Though the air was crisp enough for September, the sun was blazing bright, forcing him to charm his spectacles into shades as he exited the vehicle and walked up to his sister-in-law's house. A brief rap on the door, and the red head of his niece answered.

"Hullo, Rosie," Harry smiled kindly. "Is your mother still in bed?"

Rose nodded. "You know how it is, Uncle Harry. She never leaves her bed on his birthday. Or their wedding anniversary. Or the day of his..."

"I know, I know," he patted her head and stepped inside. "I just didn't think she would stop getting up to see her kids off to school."

Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley's husband, had passed away in the line of duty several years before. His widow and the mother of his two children was inconsolable, the funeral a blur. Since then, the Greatest Witch of Her Age, had emotionally shut down at a gradual rate. First it was major anniversaries like the ones Rose just described, that would leave her bed-ridden. Then, it began to appear on normal days. Hermione was working part-time now for the Ministry of Magic, but she had needed to step down as Minister and returned to her old position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. How long that would last, Harry couldn't say.

"I'm worried about her, Uncle Harry," Rose voiced his own thoughts as she followed him up the stairs. "Hugo and I can't leave her alone."

"You let me worry about that," Harry told her. "With your Uncle Charlie finally moving back from Romania, I thought he would look after her."

"About time he retired! Gran will be pleased," Rose said.

"And at least he will have something to do," Harry added. "He's grieving too, you know, just in a different way." In Charlie's opinion, his retirement from working with dragons had come too early.

Rose and Harry met Hugo in the master bedroom, where Hermione was still lying amongst the blankets. Hermione smiled wearily at her best friend.

"I'll get them to the station, Hermione, don't worry. Gin's gone ahead with Al and Lily."

She nodded. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Anything for family," Harry shrugged, pecking her cheek. "Come on, you lot! King's Cross isn't a hop around the pond!"

* * *

Harry knew he really had to trade in for a faster car. The old Ford Anglia - a wedding present from his father-in-law - held sentimental value in the family, but there was no denying it had seen better days. He had barely gotten Rose and Hugo there and through the barrier on time. Thank goodness he only had to make one final stop.

If Charlie had had his way, he would have flown home to England on the back of a dragon. But that would frighten the Muggles, so he had to settle for flying in on a plane into London-Heathrow. It was jammed this time of day, but Harry hoped he could get in, round up his brother-in-law, and go home.

Charlie stepped into the terminal with a booming greeting and giant hug for his baby sister's husband. He and Harry got on well enough. Harry preferred him and George over, say, Percy, because at least Charlie knew how to joke around. The man had never married nor had children, and had always seemed content playing the role of the bachelor, fun uncle.

"We're glad you're here," Harry told him as they exited for his car. "I have a job for you, so you're not sitting around and twiddling your thumbs in retirement." He thus handed Charlie an official Auror badge. Charlie looked confused.

"Fighting Dark wizards? Not exactly my cup of tea, Potter."

"Oh, don't worry. This badge is honorary. It will allow you to do some patrols for me. Specifically, checking in on Hermione."

Charlie's expression turned sympathetic. "Has she gotten any better?"

"Not according to Rose. In fact, she's declined. Grief does horrid things to people. She was never this bad, even in postpartum after the kids. All I want you to do is go over to Ottery St. Catchpole every day and check in on her. Make sure she isn't dead. Sit there, talk with her. Encourage her to become active again. I've tried with other colleagues, but nothing doing. I thought a family member might get better results."

Charlie sighed. "Well, like you said, mate, it's better than twiddling my thumbs all day. I'll give it a go."

Harry grinned. "Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

**Chapter 2: The Ball**

Harry dropped Charlie off at Ottery St. Catchpole that very same afternoon. The dragon tamer went inside and headed up to the master bedroom where his little brother had once slept with his wife. Entering, he found himself admiring the decor. Hermione really had fine taste, because there was no way in bloody hell Ron had anything to do with picking out such nice curtains. Crossing to the armoire, Charlie opened it. If he was going to be a caregiver, perhaps he had better learn how to assist Hermione in doing basic functions like dressing herself, if she required that. If her state was as a worrisome as Harry claimed, perhaps it had come to that. Aging well before your time... what a horrid and depressing thought.

Opening the doors, the first thing Charlie noticed was the white dress made of fine silk, holding a place of prominence inside the wardrobe. Beside that was a pink ensemble that looked like it would sooner fit Rosie than her mother.

"I looked so beautiful in that dress."

The wistful sigh made Charlie jump and he wheeled around. If she hadn't spoken, he doubt he would have noticed Hermione was there, even though she was predictably confined to her bed. Her smile was sad and full of longing.

"Which one?" Charlie cracked, leafing through the wardrobe.

Her smile softened. "Both. I looked like a princess in my wedding dress... Ron could scarcely keep his hands off me all night."

Charlie chuckled. "I seem to recall the pink one drove him mad as well."

"Don't be cute, Charles," Hermione scolded. "It's good to see you, but I didn't miss your one-of-a-kind humor." Her brother-in-law grinned sheepishly. "Besides, that pink dress would never fit me anymore anyways..." She suddenly smacked herself on the forehead. "Bollocks! I forgot to instruct Rosie to pack that in her case! She could have worn it to the Yule Ball at the holidays. The Triwizard Tournament is coming back to Hogwarts, you know."

"Really?" That suddenly gave Charlie an idea. "Now that you mention it, Hermione, I think we should set a goal."

She eyed him, bemused. "What goal?"

"A goal that by Christmas Eve, you are out of this bed and wearing that -" he pointed at the pink dress. " - to the Yule Ball. I don't care if we have to use an Enlarging Charm to get it to fit you again. You are going to that Ball, and having an active lifestyle again."

Hermione now looked terrified - a very uncharacteristic expression for her indeed. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly -"

"Nonsense. You have almost four whole months to get there. A little at a time. Now, let's get to work..."

* * *

Four months later, by hook or by crook, Charlie had Hermione out of that bed and was now observing as she checked her dress out in the mirror. Charlie had to admit... she looked beautiful in it. And she had worked so hard to get here.

He had come by every day, per Harry's orders, to check on her and care for her. Every milestone was celebrated - getting her out of bed. Getting her to walk a few steps. Performing basic tasks around the house. Going back to work, first two and then three times a week. And now, Hermione Granger Weasley was going to step out, for the first time since the death of her husband, and show everyone what she could do. Charlie had even volunteered to be her date, just to be sure she wouldn't try to get out of it.

Thus, he offered her his arm. "Shall we?" Smiling softly, Hermione accepted his hand.

The Yule Ball was in full swing by the time they got there. Hermione managed to turn a lot of heads, from colleagues to students, when she entered on her brother-in-law's arms. Rose was ecstatic to see her mother there, and Hugo just as overjoyed. Both showered their uncle with praise. Harry even came over to embrace his sister-in-law and pump Charlie's hand.

"You're a bloody miracle worker, you are!"

With the exception of her children and Harry, Hermione danced with Charlie all evening. The kids went up to bed as the clock neared twelve, but the party was still going when Hermione started to feel faint, and Charlie offered to escort her home. Exiting the castle, they strolled leisurely through the grounds. Just in the archway at the gates, Hermione spotted something hanging from the stone.

"Is that mistletoe?" she pointed to the sprig. Charlie followed her gaze and laughed.

"Why, yes, I suppose it is."

Hermione laughed and beamed at him. "Thank you, Charlie."

"You're welcome, Hermione." As one, they both leaned in and shared a chaste kiss on the lips without a thought.

But a great many thoughts rushed through their heads as they snapped apart a moment later in shock, confused and stunned by what they had just done. A stifling second, and then...

Hermione and Charlie crashed together as their lips met again, far more fiercely this time. Charlie's hands were in Hermione's hair, unclasping her up-do so that her locks of brown ringlets tumbled down her back in waves. Hermione closed her eyes and kissed Charlie back, her arms wound about his neck. She felt Charlie's one paw of a hand sweep along her waist and then dip lower. He grabbed a fistful of her bum through the folds of her dress; cupping the curved flesh, he squeezed. "Mmmmmmm..." Hermione gutturally groaned, and without even thinking about it, she swung her leg high, hooking her thigh about his torso. Someone thought to spin them both around and squeeze into darkness. Still kissing, the couple Disapparated.

The couple re-appeared on Hermione's front stoop and Hermione felt herself being slammed into the door. Charlie was clearly intent on kissing the breath from her body, peppering her lips until they were bruised before moving onto her neck. She keened into him, lashes fluttering, and suddenly, she found herself rutting against the erection pitching quite a tent through his pants.

Feeling his lust for her made Hermione's eyes pop open mid-kiss. She wrenched her lips free so that she broke the kiss with a loud POP! and he stumbled away from her.

Brother-in-law and sister-in-law gaped at each other, gasping. Hermione looked scandalized, her face flushed pink and her eyes bulging.

"Good... good night," she stammered out, and fled into her house, slamming the door behind her. Deeply confused and still strangely aroused, she flung herself onto her bed and wept until she had cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Not Wrong

**Chapter 3: It's Not Wrong**

She now found herself graduating back up to a full work week. It was mostly through sheer force of will and on a faster timetable than she or even Charlie would have predicted or preferred, but it had to be done.

Just so she could stay away from him.

Charlie still came by to see Hermione, in the evenings, but he never stayed long. The romantic ambience of the night compelled Hermione to keep him at arms' length, as the deeply passionate kiss they had shared still swirled through her mind.

A night in late winter found Hermione in her office, trying and failing to take her mind off Charlie. It was almost a sick joke, then, as her merely thinking of him caused him to suddenly Apparate and appear before her.

"Hermione," he was panting hard as if he had been running. "I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about," she turned away so he wouldn't see her tears. "What happened with you and me that night was a mistake... we both had too much to drink..."

"You didn't touch a butter beer all night, and you know it!" Charlie called her bluff. "Come to think of it, I didn't either. We kissed because we were happy..."

"Happy or not, it was still wrong!" Hermione got out. "Kissing my husband's brother... that has to be borderline incestuous!"

"On the contrary," Charlie countered. "According to UK law, it is perfectly legal for a woman to marry her brother-in-law, both in the wizarding and in the Muggle world."

Hermione whirled around with a gasp, gawking at him. _Marriage_? Where had he... when had he...? "You've actually thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"Hermione," Charlie took her hand and was encouraged when she didn't pull away. "Ron would have wanted you to find someone else. And doing so while keeping it in the family? Well, that's even better."

"I am _not_ going to give into this," Hermione huffed, retracting her hand back and turning away. "I have more important things to do. I don't have time to fall in love."

Charlie spun her around by the shoulders quite suddenly and yanked Hermione up flush against him. She was about to retort, but then he was kissing her hard and full on the mouth and the words died in her throat. Hermione's eyes drooped shut, her pupils rolling into the back of her head. Draping her arms about his neck, she swooned happily, giving in with a moan. "Mmmmmhmmmmmmmm..." Charlie's lips sweeping her mouth, she parted her lips eagerly for him. Their tongues came together and squirmed happily as Charlie touched her everywhere - first the cupped fondling of her breasts, and then the heavy petting of her ass. Hermione sexily climbed Charlie like a tree, wriggling her hips against his pelvis.

"Bed... mmmmmm... bedroom," she demanded. Turning with her still in his arms, Charlie Disapparated them both.

They re-appeared in Hermione's bedroom. Setting his sister-in-law gracefully down, they both sat back on the edge of the bed haphazardly, still kissing feverishly. At last, the muscles in their mouths slowed, the kisses becoming more tender, and finally Charlie and Hermione broke apart. Hermione blushed. She hadn't made out with anyone like that since her last year of Hogwarts, when Ron would sneak into the castle to see her. Hell, Charlie was only the third man she had ever snogged, after her husband and before that, Quidditch star Viktor Krum when she was a young girl. Caressing his face, Hermione smiled.

"Charlie... have you ever made love to a woman?"

Charlie turned red as her stammered, "N...not for a long time."

Snaking her arms into his hair, Hermione seductively kissed him deeply, pushing her lips into his as she also pushed her breasts sultrily against his pectorals, teasingly rubbing her pebbled nipples along his skin. Slowly, Charlie bent her back over the bed. His erection was bunching up against her stomach and so Hermione wriggled her hips lower and spread her knees for him. Settling in between her legs, Hermione cast a quick charm to rid them both of all their clothing. Kissing her passionately, Charlie gently pushed himself deep inside her, thrusting and thrusting as Hermione tangled herself about him, drawing him closer.

"Ooooh... uhhhh... Huhhh... Mmmmmmm! Hmmmmmm!" Hermione finally let out a tiny cry into Charlie's shoulder as she came all around him.

Charlie's mouth soon replaced his penis. Hermione gasped and nearly sat up in surprise, soon pulling at Charlie's red hair and pushing his face deeper in between her legs, into the warm petals of her sex.

Charlie made her cum hard on his face, again and again and again...

* * *

It was many hours later, the two lovers tangled together and naked, when Charlie finally asked, "Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you still opposed to marrying me?"

She looked at him, studied him. Finally craning her neck up, she kissed him softly, though still a little scared. But her words held conviction as she answered, "Of course not! Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

Rose and Hugo were absolutely gobsmacked when their mother informed them that she would be marrying their uncle. Not even the explanation that it was legal quelled Hugo's revulsion. "If I didn't know any better..."

"Your _father_ knew better," Hermione hissed, ending the argument. "Your dad would have wanted me to be happy. And I am happy with Uncle Charlie. At least I am remarrying in the family. Besides, Charlie doesn't want to have kids, and I certainly don't want to be pregnant again. Another baby would complicate this family enough!"

"Bloody likely," Rose said. "I mean, it would be our cousin and our half-sibling. Sorry, Mum, but that is too gross for me. Marry Uncle Charlie if you want to, but don't get bloody pregnant by him!"

As the wedding plans began in earnest, though, Rose and Hugo would come around to being more supportive. Molly was happy her remaining bachelor son was finally settling down, and that her daughter-in-law would be happy again. "Two birds with one stone!" she would say as she threw herself into preparations.

When the big day arrived, Harry escorted Hermione down the aisle. She was wearing her white bridal gown once again; after careful discussion with Rosie, mother and daughter decided that it would not be dishonoring Ron to wear it to get married again, and that the dress would eventually be passed down to Rose when she got married. Standing under the marquee, Hermione and Charlie exchanged vows.

"You saved me when I thought I could not be saved. I found you when I thought I was the most lost. For that, I love you. It may be too simple, but it says it all. I love you. For the first time in a while, I can say:" And Hermione beamed. "I love my husband."

Two minutes later, those words were no longer premature, as Charlie and Hermione embraced and kissed to cheers. Walking back down the aisle, Hermione encountered Molly and Arthur. She smiled with warm affection.

"I have loved two of your sons," she beamed, hugging them both. "What fine parents you are. We can only hope to do the same."


End file.
